Red Arrow
by Emperor of Krypton
Summary: post salvation, this is how i think roy should become red arrow, how he finds out oliver is the hood and how he keeps this new secret from thea
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roy's POV

I was walking along the dark street twirling the small arrow in my hand, it's been a week since I was kidnapped and the arrow saved me after that I kept up with any news dealing the arrow, I wasn't really paying attention until I heard a window smash and I saw at least 10 guys in black hoodies and masks with matching duffle bags come out of the bank, the street was deserted so no one was going to stop them until an arrow came out of nowhere pinning one of the bags to the banks wall and then one of the guys screamed falling over with an arrow in his shoulder suddenly out of nowhere the Vigilante came down and started to take all of the guys down on his own and he was doing well until I saw one of the guy's he had kicked down sneak up behind him while he was dealing with another guy so I acted quick and threw the small arrow in my hand right in to his shoulder causing him to scream alerting the Vigilante to his presents and he was quickly taken down, when all the guys were tie down and out I ran up to the Vigilante "aren't you going to thank me?" I asked

"I could have dealt with it myself" he said in his deep voice

"no you couldn't have you just don't want to admit I might be just as good as you" I said a little mad

"look kid I don't need a sidekick" he said "now go home"

I just stormed off at that if he wasn't going to work with me then I will just become the second starling city archer, I used some of the money I had saved and called in some favours from some 'friends' and I managed to get myself a bow and a lot of arrows I also got a red mask to match my hoodie, now I was officially a vigilante

I was wondering where the hood would go when I saw a news report "and all the kidnapping are linked to here" a reporter said I front of an abandoned warehouse "and the arrows the police keep finding littered inside", Bingo I thought

Oliver's POV

A few nights ago I had stopped a gang of violent bank robbers and turned down Thea's boyfriend for the position of my sidekick, I was sitting down eating cereal and watching the news when I heard "and all the kidnapping are linked to here" a reporter said I front of an abandoned warehouse "and the arrows the police keep finding littered inside", the dark archer I thought

Oliver and Roy POV

That night I hooded up I headed to that warehouse

Roy's POV

When I got to the warehouse I climbed on to the roof and then through the sky light and hid in the rafters waiting for the arrow but what would happen next would surprise me

Oliver's POV

I walked in to the warehouse through the back with an arrow notched ready to fire, I walked in to the main room in the warehouse when I sensed something I turned around, just missing an arrow, and fired at where the arrow came from not hitting anything "well done arrow" the dark archer said "you have been practicing since our last encounter"

"show yourself dark archer" I shouted

"dark archer, hum, I like it but correct me if I'm wrong the last time we met I almost killed you" he said laughing

"COME AND FACE ME" I shouted to the roof

"ok" he said, jumping from his spot in the rafters he landed behind me "better?"

"much better" I said throwing a punch at him which he blocked, we fought for a few minutes but when I swung my bow at him he caught it ripping it from me and kicking me to the ground, notching an arrow and aiming at my chest, I knew it was all over.

Roy's POV

I saw the hood come in through the back when out of nowhere an arrow flied towards him, he dodges it and fires an arrow back at the mystery archer, he calls the dark archer then out of nowhere the dark archer jumps down from the roof and they start to fight until he manages to kick the hood down and aims an arrow at his chest and at that point I knew what I would have to do, I notched an arrow aiming perfectly, I had to time this right and I let the arrow fly.

Oliver's POV

I saw my life flash before my eyes and when it was done the dark archer let his arrow go but out of nowhere a red arrow punched right in to the black one causing them to fall and in the dark archers shock I swept his feet from under him, picking up my bow and notched an arrow "well it seems the arrow has a sidekick" the dark archer said from the floor "what is your name?"

"red arrow" Roy said jumping from the roof

"oh that makes you green arrow" the dark archer said "well I have to be somewhere" dropping smoke bombs, when the smoke cleared the dark archer was gone.

Roy's POV

The dark archer was gone so I turned to the hood "can I be your sidekick now?" I asked

"not just yet" he said

"what do yo…" but I didn't finish because the hood injected me with something to make me sleep.

Detective Lance's POV

My team was investigating a sighting of the vigilante, one of the investigators came up to me "detective we have found three different types of arrow one is from the vigilante, the other is from the dark archer but we have never seen the third one" he said showing me a red arrow

oh great another archer running around, I thought

end of chapter 1

there you go what do you think like it hate it stop continue tell me in the reviews chapter two out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roy's POV

I was coming round after the arrow used something to knock me out, I opened my eyes but everything was blurry I could just make out three people standing over me and I heard one of them say "what are we going to do with him" it sounded like a woman

"I'll train him" some guy said, I assume it was the arrow

"olly are you crazy there are already enough people who know your secret" some other guy said

Olly that must be short for Oliver but it can't be Thea's brother, my vision came back and unfortunately I was right, standing above me was Oliver Queen donning the arrow suit "shut up you two, he's up" said a woman standing between Oliver and his body guard.

"first question" I said sitting up "are you really the arrow Oliver"

"yes I am" he said

"what happened to you on that island?" I asked curious about what turned the brattish playboy in to this

"that's for another time" he said "for now I will take you up on that offer"

"so you will let me become your sidekick" I said excited

"yes but you have to listen to me and do what I tell you" Oliver said

"sure but one more question?" I asked

"yes" Oliver said

"where are we?" I asked

"in my lair under my club" he said and he handed me a phone "now take this, I will call you when I need you"

"ok" I said getting up and leaving.

I spent the rest of the week training with Oliver and I was getting good, It now takes him a lot longer to defeat me in hand to hand combat and I'm just as good as him with the bow, I was now sitting at home and the door was suddenly knocked, I got up and answered it to Thea "hey Thea what are you doing here?" I asked

"well I haven't seen you in forever because you've been working at the club 24/7" she said walking in

"sorry your brother can't do anything without me" I said closing the door behind her

"well you're not at the club now" she said wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing me

"oh does Miss Queen want to adjourn to the bedroom" I said in my posh voice

"Miss Queen does" she said

"have a seat while I prepare it for you" I said quickly kissing her and then running in to my bedroom picking up my bow and arrows and threw them in to my closet and then fixed up my room a bit, made the bed, picked up clothes, sprayed some febreze, when I was done I stuck my head out the door "would Miss Queen like to join me in here"

"I sure would" she said walking in and closing the door behind her

_**Insert Sex scene here**_

Next day

I woke up with Thea lying on my chest when my arrow phone rang, I carefully took Thea off me and went to get the phone "hello" I answered

"ROY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Oliver shouted through the phone

Scared I got dressed as quick as I could and ran to the club as fast as I could, when I got down to the lair Oliver was the only one there "so you wanted to see me" I said waling up to him, he just grabbed me by the collar and slammed me against a wall holding me there

"WHERE IS THEA" he said with rage clear on his face

"at my place" I said struggling to get lose

"ALL NIGHT" he said through clenched teeth

"to be fair it was her idea" I said scared form my life

"ok" he said dropping me "but if you hurt her I will kill you"

"yes sir" I said saluting

"tonight you will go on your first solo mission" he said turning on a screen with a picture on some white guy in a suit "this is Andrew winterstone, he's a business man who thrives off of cheap work out of the glades, the thing is that he is a big donator to the current party in power so they won't do anything about him"

"sure thing" I said excited by my first solo mission

"remember give him a chance to change before you kill him" Oliver said

"ok" I said hooding up

I was on the building opposite winterstone's building, I aimed an arrow and fired it just above the window of his office with a line attached, I flew down the line and smashed in to Winterstone's office rolling on the floor I notched an arrow killing one of his guards and then I knocked out the other, I got up and notched an arrow straight at Winterstone's head "who are you?" he asked

"a friend of the archer" I said in a deeper voice

"oh so he has got himself a sidekick" he said

"I am just here to tell you to start paying you worker what they deserve" I said

"I don't think you could kill me" he said

"you're right I won't kill you" I said slacking on my arrow "but if you don't heed my warning I won't be the one coming back"

I shot an arrow with a line out of the window I came in and slid down it to the street

End chapter 2

Should I continue and also the competition to co write my now finished pjo fic is now on so enter anyone can win (I do take bribes)

Review

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
